Simple and Clean
by xDestiel
Summary: Sora is abused by his father and his mother sends him away to live with a family friend. Now Sora's staying at Roxas' house. What will happen? Maybe M for later chapters? *Better than it sounds*
1. Author's Beginning Note

**Heyyy! Alright, so if you're following me around with my other story 'First and Second Misses' then you'll probably notice that My updates got less and less. I'm still working on that story, so don't worry about that. **

**Background info****: Aerith and Leon are Sora's mom and dad. Tifa and Sephiroth are Axel and Riku's parents. Yuffie and Cloud [aww! ^_^] are Roxas and Naminé's parents. This means that Aerith is Aerith Leonhart, Yuffie is Yuffie Strife, and Tifa is Tifa Trinity. (Yes, I gave Sephiroth the last name Trinity! Why? Cause I can! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**The Ages: **

**Sora- 15**

**Roxas-16**

**Naminé-14**

**Axel- 18 **

**Riku- 17**

**Aerith- 35**

**Leon- 39**

**Tifa- 36**

**Sephiroth- 40**

**Yuffie- 31**

**Cloud – 40**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did . . . this would definitely happen. Poor Sora. –gasp- I've already said too much. ;D **

**NOTE****: I will not be doing Disclaimers or anything like that in later on chapters. Because why? Because I did it here. Before I started the story. **

**IN A BOOK, DO YOU SEE REMINDERS ON EVERY CHAPTER? I think not, har har. (:**

_**END OF REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. **_

**If you don't like it, bite me. =D**


	2. Simple and Clean

***Flashback***

_Sora looked at his mom pathetically. He didn't want to move, nor did he know what to do. At least Leon hadn't touched him yet. _

_Leon couldn't be his father. Nothing that cruel deserved to be called Dad, especially not Leon. _

_Leon took a few steps towards his son. Leon bent down and placed several punches in his son's face. _

_Sora blacked out minutes after; lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. _

***End of Flashback*  
**

Sora sat in the back seat of Yuffie's car, humming to his own music. His face hurt everywhere. His nose was broken and his eye was black; heck, even his jaw was swollen and he hardly couldn't eat.

"You okay, Sora?"

"Fine," Sora mumbled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuffie peeked up at the rear-view mirror to see Sora's eyes. "Your mom told me everything, Sora. That's why you're moving in with Roxas and I. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Um, why didn't you mention you daughter or your Husband?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot. It's easy to forget those two, being how quiet they are. Roxas is a ball of energy. He's a lot like you, only taller."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Naminé, but most of the time we call her Nami."

"I know your husband. His name's Cloud, right?"

"Yep, we've been married almost 17 years now." He could hear Yuffie's smile in her voice.

"That's cool," Sora sighed and looked out the window.

"We're here! Welcome to Casa de Strife."

"Yay!" Sora said with mock-enthusiasm.

Two kids rushed out, a small girl and a tall red-haired boy. "Welcome, Sora." The tall redhead greeted. "I'm A—" The redhead was cut off by a blond screaming boy.

"AXEL!"

"Roxas!"

"I hate you," Said boy glared at the tall one.

"Haha, I thought you were Roxas," Sora giggled at the redhead.

"Nope, I'm his b—" Roxas stepped on Axel's foot, cutting him off.

"Don't say it. If you do you die."

"Bossy, isn't he?" Naminé giggled.

"That's why I love him."

That's when Sora looked at the blond, over his features; his high cheek bones, his spiky blond hair, and those piercing blue eyes . . . Sora knew he'd fallen in love instantly.

"Redhead here is my best friend, if I can call him that. We can't hang out together for five minutes without him trying to molest me," Roxas growled.

"You like it," Axel stated firmly.

"No I don't," said Roxas.

"Your pa—" Roxas elbowed Axel.

"Get out of here before I kill you, eh?" Roxas mused.

Axel scurried out the front gates of the Strife home. Sora was rubbing his neck nervously when Yuffie walked up behind him. "You boys talking okay? Where's Naminé?"

Roxas shrugged twice. "Um, Sora . . . would you like me to show you around the house? Your room is right next to mine."

"Sure," Sora smiled.

If only Sora knew what was going on in Roxas' mind. No one but his mind-reader of a sister, Naminé, knew. And sooner or later, it's coming out.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_


	3. Sanctuary

**Chapter 2 – Sanctuary**

Roxas led Sora through the house pointing out random rooms. Sora could swear that he could see Roxas look at him . . . a second longer than necessary.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're handsome?" Sora blurted out.

"Sora?" Roxas turned and looked at Sora.

Sora blushed two colors brighter than Mercury. "I . . . um, didn't mean that . . . sorry, Roxas."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sora."

"Here's my room," Roxas sputtered, desperate for a topic change.

Roxas then opened his door and walked into his room, leaving Sora dumbfounded. "Come on in, if you want?"

Sora blushed and looked at the ground, walking into Roxas' room and closing the door behind him.

"Oh," Roxas gasped.

"Sorry! I'll just go." Sora turned to leave, but Roxas caught his wrist.

"No, no . . . please, stay."

"I. . . I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"No, Sora . . . ," Roxas stopped mid sentence and placed his hand on Sora's cheek lightly. "Your cheek is swollen."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I just wanted an excuse to touch your face."

Sora blushed crimson. Was Roxas hitting on him?

Roxas sat down on his bed which had been messed up quite recently, as Sora could tell. "I made a video . . . ," Roxas stated, gazing into space.

"Of what? N-no, never mind, I don't want to know. But does it have to do with Axel?"

"Yes, as I said before; Axel likes to molest me."

"And your pants get happy," Sora mumbled.

"U-um, So-Sora . . . what are you t-talking about?"

Sora mentally slapped himself. "Um, well . . . Axel said—" Sora tried to finish, but Roxas cut him off.

"Never mind what Axel said! I do enjoy it yes, sometimes; I admit. BUT NOT AXEL, Ok? I usually pretend he's someone else . . . ,"

"Do you like Axel?"

"Of course I do," Roxas sighed.

"Well then, what are you afraid of?"

"It's just that I . . . well, I never . . . ," Roxas paused and motioned for Sora to come closer. "Have you ever seen what Axel could do?" Cerulean eyes met vast blue and Sora blushed, shaking his head. "Axel can . . . manipulate fire. Like, make fire come from his fingers . . . what if he—you know . . . lightsmyassonfire? He'd top surely . . . but— I just don't know!" Roxas growled in frustration.

"You think . . . Axel is going to shoot fire from his . . . _dick_?" Sora asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"I lied."

"You lied?"

"I don't like Axel anymore."

"And why's that?"

"Because I met you." Roxas leaned in so their lips were centimetres apart, looking at Sora to see if it was okay to kiss him. Sora closed the distance, pulling the blond in for a passionate kiss.

"Well, well, well . . . what do we have here?" A deep voice asked from behind.

Roxas pulled back first, looking at Axel. "Out!"

"Can I join?" Axel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO! Out. Now. Go back, go back!" Roxas said, standing up and pushing Axel towards the door.

"But my underwear, Roxas?"

"You don't need them! Go, go back!"

Roxas locked the door and walked back over to Sora, pulling him in by his hair.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_


End file.
